Not a Hero Yet
by Commissar Danno
Summary: A spin off of My Little Pony: Call of Heroes by OmegamanX. Equestria is under threat by one of its oldest enemys, not Nightmaremoon, not Discord, but an even older foe. To combat this they need more hero's than just the elements of harmony... the problem being what they got may not be what they need. Warning Violence, language, human x anthro pony relations.
1. A Call for Hero's

**A/N: I do not seek to infringe on any rights belonging to Hasbro or the owners of references within this story, I'm looking to make a story that you kind folks might enjoy not make any profit off. Now that the official business is out of the way time on to the meat and veg of this Author's Notes. I want to say that yes this is a spinoff of the story me and OmegamanX are doing called MLP: Call of Heroes. In this story it's a 'what if' scenario. Buddy, my OC, was the only 'Hero' (let's face it he's just a single dog kicking away from being a total jerkass and is already a borderline sue) to arrive in Equestria. How does this change things for the plot line? Well I've been wondering that myself and with Omega's permission I'm going to explore the possibilities of what will happen. Don't worry though fans of Call of Heroes, that story will continue just at a different rate than this. So enjoy as you watch Buddy grow up(metaphorically at least) into the role of a hero.**

**P.S.: Yes there are anthro ponies and expect lemons later on.**

/

Outskirks of Neverday Forest-Fort Ironhoof

Colonel Just Cause, commander of Fort Ironhoof and Veteran of Griffon Incursion was doing paperwork in his office. He was a white coated unicorn in his early thirtys, with a blue tail and head of hair. He was short, about 5'4 without the horn, with a slim build and if it werent for his badly scared face, a gift from griffon claws, he may of been called handsome. He wore a gambon of linien since he was out of armor and a pair of brown camo pants, it wasn't fancy like the Royal Guards back in Canterlot wore but it was practical in the field.

He was charged in leading the Equestrian patrols in and around the Neverday Froest. He and his unit, a battalion of 200 of the finest, deadliest and most psychopathic soldiers ever to be born in the kingdom. They were needed here at the forest, to keep them occupied, out of sight of the general populace and also to do a duty few others could do, keep the country safe from the most dangerous foe Equestria ever faced. A foe called-

His sectary walked in, an earth pony named Green Leaf." Eh boss, just wanted to tell you that that one of the boys found a tunnel entrance in the store room." Just Cause stood up, his pen laying on the desk, work forgotten." Where exactly?" He asked his sectary." The trooper is still down there, better go see for yourself." Just Cause did so, walking out of his office.

He walked out and onto a stairway of the wooden fort leading down from the keep to the parade grounds. Though it had never been used as such because of an allowed lack of standards in the fort. It kept the men happy and the possibility of going rouge at a minium. He walked on bye the tents and sleeping quarters of his men, all but save a few were up tonight. Only sentrys and a patrol were out in the forest were the few awake.

He walked into the storage building meeting the trooper at the door." Its down in the lower levels sir." He said and began leading the colonel down the older part of fort, down the stone stairs a dozen yards below the earth. They passed by crates and barrels, when the trooper pointed up ahead." There sir." Just Cause lifted up a latern and could indeed see a small round hole in the stone wall. It was just large enough for a child to squeeze through. He then walked up to the tunnel and bent onto one knee. He could see claw and bite marks that had made the tunnel.

"Skaven." He said like a curse as he turned to trooper. But like a demon summoned from the pits of hell, a dark form leapt from a barrel and in a flash of steel it slit the neck of the trooper. Even before the soldier knew he was dead the dark form leapt from the dying horse and at Just Cause. The colonel responded by gripping the assassin's dagger hand, then twisted and used the assassin's momentum against him to flip him over and land on his back. For a brief second the colonel and the assassin's red eyes met, though obscured by a mask he could still see them. The moment ended when the colonel used a direct and powerful magic beam from his horn to pirece the creatures brain.

The assassin died in an instant. With his attacker dead he could see that his worse fears were confirmed. The creature had a body, tail, ears and muzzel like a rat, a rat that could stand on two legs. This was a skaven and if there was one there was more. He then heard the vibrations and the sound of glass breaking from within the fort above. This was impossible... unless the skaven were using fire bombs.

He then ran, falling over the dead trooper and knocking over a couple of crates burying him beneath their whieght. He struggeled out from under them a few moments later and rushed up the stairs into the parade ground. He stopped at the door way when he saw the night infront of him. Though it had been only a minute since he heard the sounds of fire bombs he didn't see any fires, infact it looked peaceful. Except for 13 craters with large pieces of broken glass in them. His men should of been awoken by the sound but the fort was still... dead still. He looked for the sentrys and saw them, slumbed against their stands or laying on the ground with vomit surrounding their feet. They were dead and with a realization of horror Just Cause knew so were the rest of garrison.

"Nice work eh little pony?" The voice came from the top of the storage shack and it sent a shiver down the colonels back. He turned and saw a hunched form of a grey robed rat, its face covered in another mask like the assassin below." This is jussst the ssstart you sssee." The robed figure continued and from behind he could see a huge misshapen arm appear from behind the speaker." To bad you will never sssee the true glory of the horned rat." Then a monstrousty leapt from behind the grey seer, a giant misshapen rat also wearing a mask. Its arms and body rippling with muscel while it had a pityfully small head out of proportion to the rest of its body. Before he could blast him the rat orge swiped the colonel away against the wooden wall of the fort, splintering the wood and breaking his back.

The last thing Just Cause saw in his life was a gigantic fist flying to his head and then he knew no more.

/

_Equestria-The Canterlot Royal Palace_

Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria and Demi Sun Goddess of the land, sat on a balcony patio watching as the sun rose up. She did not feel the need to make a show today, after all only a few days earlier was the summer sun celebration… the happiest one she had in fact presided over in such a long time. For both her sister Luna had been returned after falling victim to Nightmare Moon and the fact the Elements of Harmony were once more together after being lost for so long. She knew she should be happy of these developments… but knew with the return of her sister and the elements things would never be as they were during her lone 1,000 year reign. Still… there were more threats then she, her sister or the elements could face. For nearly a hundred years she had been waiting, waiting for a prophecy by one of her most gifted students to come to pass.

Celestia disliked prophecy, knowing that it can set the future in stone or shatter it. She would rather deal with day to day affairs and plan ahead instead of relying on soothsayers. But when one of her own students had such an event… she was more open. Lonestar had told her of a dream, a dream where rats nearly the size of stallions made war against Equestria. She told of how they would use stones of pure magic to power their war machines and their unending hordes overwhelming her armies. She also told of two saviors from beyond their world, one which would bring forth a storm of magic as if it was a hurricane and the other would bring beasts metal beasts of smoke and fire.

Her apprentice left with her dragon familiar to prepare for the heroes, she had even created a portal for them to enter through… but Lonestar had died alone with no heroes, only her dragon was still looking after the portal waiting for one to appear. Celestia would of pity her for a fool for making a false prophecy, but her apprentice was right about the ratmen. She had remembered when they came to this world so long ago. Over 1,400 years ago they came here with an explosion of magic that warped the peoples of her world transforming them into upright standing beings. She still could remember those days when she was little more than a filly and her body twisting and contorting to its new form, none remained who remembered that pain save for her now, her sister still not born yet.

She remembered those days, days of war, days of vile magic, days when human allies fought alongside her and her parents beating back the ratmen… the Skaven. Those days were long past, but still the taint of their presence could still be found. Warpstone was introduced by that explosion and it had odd and strange effects to those that came into contact with it. The Skaven still lived in the forest of Evernight… a place she had no desire to visit again.

"You do not look well sister, tell me what is wrong." Celestia turned away from the sun and looked to her younger sister Luna. She looked as she did when she was still uncorrupted by Nightmare Moon, her fur a light blue and hair a darker hue, her eyes green. She wore a fine purple dress that covered her body from neck to wrist and ankle, it was an extremly modest affair in comparison to her sister. Celestia on the other hand wore a white dress with slits up to her thighs, her top shoulder less and low cut. All the better to show off her curvy form, which embarrassed Luna to no end… then again she was from a different era when they both dressed so modest. Both dresses allowed for their wings to fold out the back.

Celestia sighed and motioned for Luna to sit down with her, the younger sister did so and the elder spoke." Take a look at this." She slid an envelope across the table to Luna. Luna opened it and read the letter inside, her eyes widen and she coverd her mouth with her free hand." Yes. An entire battalion, murdered in their sleep, no blades, no struggle, they just never woke up. The few that did didn't last much longer" Luna looked up at her sister." W-what are you going to do?" Celestia sighed." I can't do anything, that battalion was unofficial… off the books. They were some of our very best warriors and never stood a chance." Luna nibbled on her lip." Surely you have agents that can stop this from happening again?"

She nodded grimly." I do, well paid ones in the enemy camp, but I need to wait. I cannot compromise them just yet. Only when the enemy moves openly will I let them do what is needed." Luna set the letter down." That move was clearly an act of war can't we retaliate in anyway?" Celestia shook her head." No… things are so different from when you were last here. The people have forgotten about the Skaven. To them, those that read our oldest historys, they might remember and know what they are, but not enough know. If I was to mobilize support for a war into the Neverday I would have to reveal our special operations, then suffer through hearings by Prime Minister Big Wig on why we're guarding a forest. Then I would have to let either Captain Hot Stuff of the Royal Guards or Commander Goose Step of the Air Force be in charge of that army. Were unprepared for war as well, the only conflict we had was the Griffon Incursion and that was ten years ago, the skaven have new weapons and magic while were still using the same equipmeny we had for a hundred years. The skaven will move out in the open first before we can strike."

Celestia looked out again at the sunrise." Things need to change soon… we need new heroes. Like the ones of our youth. One's of honor, fortitude and loyalty, a true exemplar of what it means to be a savoir."

/

_Earth- Western South Carolina _

" This is DWQ.5 Radio news, bringing you the best country in the Appalachians and the headlines for local and world news. Today it looks like there are partly cloudy skies for the western Carolina's, tempetures are hovering around 70 degrees and the weather will hold up for the next week. In the mid-east the Egyptian civil war has become a stalemate between the fundamentalists and pro-government supporters, trench lines have been reported dug around the pyramids as the pro-government forces have fought off another attack from fundamentalists. In local news the 'Lost Boy' memorial bridge is undergoing repairs and is closed, the bridge was built after the remains of child was found in the gorge and the victims father was tried for manslaughter and found guilty. In Washington today… hold on I've just been given this new report. Gretty County Sheriffs department is in pursuit of a dangerous criminal, he is driving a '73 oldsmoblie in a… and I can't belive I'm saying this, in a Dukes of Hazard General Lee color scheme. We'll be bring you more news about this chase as-."

Buddy J. R. Junior the Third turned off the radio. He wanted to listen to some music not to his current escapade. As he turned off the radio he could hear the sirens from five different sheriff deputy's cruisers as they chased him down. They were after him because he had taken the sheriffs daughter out on a night on the town and had just returned her an hour ago to her fathers place… the problem being that he had showed up 8 hours late, the girls lipstick, hair and clothes were messed up and when her daddy saw the hell of the smirk on her face. Right after seeing his baby girl in such a way the sheriff pulled his pistol and advanced on Buddy's car. Buddy decided that discretion was the better part of valor and he put the pedal to the metal, speeding off in a dust cloud.

He had thought that might happen, after all he knew what he was getting into when he perused the pretty sheriff's daughter when he saw her back at Duke. Though he wasn't expecting to get a gun pulled on him and an entire sheriff's department after him. Compounding the problem was that he was actually a city boy, despite the name and accent. His great grandfather had a sick sense of humor when he named his son and apparently it passed from generation to generation, even though the family had been out of the sticks for over 50 years.

Though he rarely sought out trouble, especially from the law, it seemed like his passion for women had landed him in more unpleasant situations then he would have enjoyed. He couldn't help himself and the ladies enjoyed getting into trouble with his devilish looks, his 6'1 stature, broad shoulders, with his short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Add to that his sharp leather jacket and blue jeans caught the girls eyes… that is if they didn't see his customized '73 oldsmobile first, it was eye catching with its color scheme of the General Lee from the Dukes of Hazard, but updated with much newer tech. This caught both the city girls eyes who were curious about how wild country boys were and also country girls who enjoyed all the cool do dads inside. So add all of this together he was a walking personification of a father's worst nightmare.

Besides evading police today and pissing off the sheriff, Buddy was also guilty of a real serious crime. Because of an attack by one of his former liaison's boyfriend… and a few of his gang banger's that left Buddy with a few broken ribs and ankle, his father passed on down an old family gun. It was a trench gun his grandfather had used in Vietnam, it still had the bayonet with it and was in good working condition. He kept it unloaded in the trunk of his car. But the fact that he was in South Carolina with an unregister gun while he should be in North Carolina made that felony for taking firearms over state lines. The sheriff department didn't know about that but when they finally stopped him and searched his car he was looking at hard time.

He had to evade to evade the deputy's, at least get 5 to 10 minutes ahead of them so he could dump the gun, damn what his father thought about the heirloom his future came first." Alright time to lose them." He said to himself. He saw an opportunity up ahead, a dirt road. He gunned the engine and then turned his wheel hard, fish tailing as he compensated the turn and hit the gas. The g's from that turn forcing him into his seat as he accelerated down the dirt road. Two sheriffs deputies tried to follow his example but they skidded out of control and ended up in a ditch. The lead car was now the sheriff who's vehicle was able to keep with Buddy.

Buddy was jarred as he traveled down the road, hitting bump after bump, anything lose rattled as did his teeth. Then from behind he heard the distinct 'Boom!' of a shotgun and the impact of buckshot against his rear bumper." Holy Shit!" Buddy exclaimed, looking in the rearview mirror he saw the sheriff's shotgun out of the divers side window. The sheriff was pulling it back in to ratchet the slide. Buddy gunned the engine going faster and tried to get away from the sheriff. Before the cop could get another shot off the dirt road ended and merged onto pavement. Buddy turned and saw up ahead construction on a bridge. He pressed the pedal down an aimed his car at a dirt ramp. If he was going to get caught at least he going to get caught after doing an insane stunt in his version of the General Lee! Who knew he might see it on Worlds Dumbest or Worlds Wildest Police Video's while he was in jail.

At over a 100MPH Buddy raced past the sign post saying this was the 'Lost Boy' memorial bridge. He hit the ramp while laying on the horn, Dixie beeping out in the air as Buddy howled." Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggghhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh gggggggggggaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwdddddd!" He miscalculated and there was no end to the bridge. He fell though the gap on the other end of the bridge. Now he was about to die and he knew it as well.

Of course what he didn't count on was that there was a way out for him. Ten years earlier Madam Lonestar sensed she could pave the way for the heroes to her land, she created a portal in the gorge. Her attempt to get the first hero ended in catastrophe when the boy tried to lure to the portal fell short and died. She was heartbroken at what she had done but the portal stayed open all of these long years even after she had died. When Buddy hit the portal, he and his vehicle were swallowed in a flash of blue light, the portal collapsing in on itself as it had served its duty of transporting a 'hero'.

The sheriff's dashcam recorded Buddy's car falling into the gap and the flash of light. Though officially ruled later that the vehicle was blown up, no wreckage or body was found. This didn't suit well with Buddy's father but when he pressed the issue he met resistance from the state, to federal investigators, no one wanted to look into how a person could disappear into thin air, even if he was a Marine General's son. The last recorded image of Buddy, the dashboard cam, became an online hit and featured on Worlds Dumbest and Worlds Wildest Police Videos.

/

_A few miles outside of Ponyville _

The transition for Buddy from his own world to that of Equestria was instant. Instead of falling hood first into the ground, his car gently fell two feet onto all four wheels. Of course this didn't register with Buddy just yet and he kept screaming for his momma, begging god to forgive him and otherwise freaking out over his perceived immediate death. It was only after five minutes of crying to high heaven that he realized he wasn't dead, in mid scream he looked around and saw that he was on the ground surrounded by forest. His cry died down as it became." Aaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh Hhhhhhhhhey… why ain't I dead?"

Prying his hands from the steering wheel, which was no mean feat by the reckoning of his white knuckles, Buddy undid his seat belt and opened his door. He turned and tried to step out but his legs were locked up and he fell out of his car with an ompft. He grunted as his knees unlocked and he moved to stand up in the middle of the dirt road. With his knees rattling together he stood at last and saw no cops, heard no sirens, was clearly not surrounded by a lake of fire and facing a horny devil reading off Buddy's sins.

He was alive, he realized, well didn't quite realize in a logical fashion. He realization was dancing up and down and in a circle, singing." I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm Alilllivvvee~!" He laughed and fell onto his back, looking up at the midmorning sky. He sat up." Where am I?" He stood up and took out his smart phone… then put it back." Never could get reception with that stupid thing anyway." He then turned to his car and got in it. It was still running and he turned on the radio. He heard nothing, he tried all the stations first on FM, then on AM finally satellite and nothing.

He sighed and leaned back into his seat, thinking about what just happened.' Alright let's review what happened shall we? I was chased off a bridge, I somehow end up on this road unhurt. My radio isn't working and I'm in a place I've never seen before. Well then… from years of sci-fi and fantasy shows, anime, books and games I can one of four things. 1: I'm dead and in heaven or maybe on a highway to hell. 2: The laws of physics have warped so that the ground suddenly turned into a road way and wiped out all radio signals in the process. 3: I've travel back in time via worm hole and probably will mess up some historical event and or cause it. 4: I'm in some land of fantasy with fairy's, monsters, hot elf babes and a kingdom that needs saving from an evil overlord… eh number 2 seems most likely right now, till I find out where I am.'

He leaned forwards and gripped the steering wheel and started to drive leisurely down the road. He hummed to himself and was thinking to himself of each possibility. Each time he thought about what happened, his mind jumped from possibility to possibility. Finding each possibility staggering, at the same time his mind felt like it was going to explode. He had to stop the car once, put it into park, then run outside to get fresh air and focus on something else that wasn't as earth shattering as the fact he should be dead and gone, not driving his car down a lonely dirt road. In other words he was having the worst mental breakdown, mixed with freak out, he had experienced in his life. Buddy laid his upper body on the hood of his car for a moment, saying to himself." Get it together Buddy, there has to be a logical explanation for this."

"Logical explanation for what?" Asked a bubbly voice next him, belonging to another person on the hood." Oh the fact that I may no longer be in my plane of existence no longer and who are you again?" He said turning to the voice, surprised to see a pink furred pony with blue eyes looking at him." I'm Pinkie Pie and I never seen you around here before." She smiled at him. Buddy smiled back and raised up his left index finger." One moment Pinkie, I'm just about to have another spas attack." She smiled wider and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side." Oki doki loki!"

"Thanks for understanding." Buddy said. He then leapt off of the car hood, back into the road and gripped his head with both hands as he screamed." Talking horses!" His legs bucked and he was on his knees." I'm in hell, I'm in Hell!" He said over and over again while Pinkie Pie looked on. He started to cry." I'm too young to have died. There were places I wanted to go, things I wanted to do and girls I wanted to sleep with!" He pounded the ground with his fist, making a fool of himself.

Only after a few moments of freaking out did he snapped out of his current break down. He looked up at Pinkie and wiped the tears from his eyes." I'm sorry I'm just having a bad day right now." He could now see her more fully. She wore a red short sleeve shirt and a pair of blue and white striped shorts. On her shirt were a three balloons, two blue and one yellow, he could see also that she had a pair of hoofs at her legs and a pair of hands at the end of her arms. She had a pair of breasts as well, from Buddy's point of view they looked like c-cups. So taking in all of this he decided that he was looking at a furry version of a pony. This had no effect in making him feel better.

"So Pinkie Pie, can you tell me where I am… I don't care if its hell or Azeroth… please tell me where am I?" She giggled." Well you're here silly." He got onto his knees preying." Please tell where… specifically." She pointed down the road." Oh your exactly a mile and a half away from Ponyville." He nodded, hopeful and smiling." And where's Ponyvillie?" She saw him smile again and returned it." In Equestria!" Buddy nodded, it was making sense he was in a fantasy kingdom… if there was a fantasy kingdom there surely would be elf babes, evil overlords. If he slew one on the latter he can be king or find a way back home, that's how those things worked in his stories. Just have to say hello with my shotgun to the overlord, talk to a bearded wizard who smokes old toby and badabing hocus pocus he's back home ready to serve out his prison sentence!" Alright Pinkie please tell me where there's an evil overlord?"

She hmmed, pursing her lips with her right middle finger." Well the only overlord I can think off is Nightmare Moon." Buddy nodded hopefully." But my and I friends defeated her last week." His eye twitched at the words… maybe there was a monster hunt he could go on and save the princess?" Any monsters that need slaying?" He asked hopefully. Pinkie shook her head, her puffy hair shaking with it." Nope and even if you did you would probably get Fluttershy angry." Buddy's right eye was twitching to the point it was almost closed." Hot elf babes?" She shook her head." Nope, elves are fairy taies silly. Though I can get you nice hot sweets."

"Hold that thought." Buddy said before he started slamming his head into the side of his car's door. After three hits he turned to her." Alright back to normal. Now what about those sweets I'm hungry." He said somewhat delirious." Umm you okay?" Asked Pinkie." Yesh, I'm sure. Just getting my world rocked." He open his door and took out his keys from the ignition." I gots my keyts, lesh go get some sweepts!" He took one proud step forward and collapsed unconscious his mind not handling the truth's he had experienced in just the past few moments and also the concussion he had given himself didn't help matters either. Pinkie looked at Buddy and then looked up." Was it something I said?" She asked aloud.

/

_Twilights Library- Ponyvillie_

Twilight Sparkle had just put a pair of late notices into her mail box and was going back into her home, when suddenly she felt someone jump onto her back." Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted as Twilight fell face first past the door and onto the floor, crying out as she fell." Ompft!" Air was knocked out of her lungs when she impacted." Pinkie what is wrong with you!" Twilight said angrily trying to wiggle out from under her friend." Twilight I'm sorry but this is important!" Twilight wiggled and rolled over, Pinkie still on top of her crotch.

"Whats importannnhgggn?" Spike who had chosen that time to walk down stairs, saw the situation and blushed at seeing Pinkie on top Twilight in such a position." Uh I'll come back later." He ran back up the stairs nursing a nose bleed. Twilight gritted her teeth." Pinkie, get off me now." The pink pony giggled sheepishly and jumped off her. Twilight pulled herself up and stared at her friend with a 'WTH' expression." Now please explain to me what it is that is so important that you had to crash into me?" She dusted off her knee length plaid skirt and white blouse, her cutie mark sown onto her blouse above her left breast.

"Well Twilight I found someone out on the road leading to the Everfree forest." Twilight crossed her arms and rapped her fingers against her elbow, unimpressed." And….?" She asked before Pinkie responded." Aaaannnd, he was acting crazy." Twilight rolled her eyes, thinking.' Everypony in this town is crazy!' Then she listen to Pinkie." His name is Buddy and he is different than any stallion I've ever seen." Twilight didn't bat an eye at the name, it was common enough to have a pony named after profession or how they lived, the thing that intrigued her was how he could be different than any other colt." He didn't have any fur or a muzzle!" Pinkie declared.

Twilight was very intrigued, how could a pony not have a muzzle or any fur…." Could you describe what his face looked like if he didn't have a muzzle" In her chipper voice Pinkie said." Okay! He didn't look like any horse because I don't think he was a pony. His face was flat and he had this stubby down turn nose above his mouth, separated actually with some skin." Twilight imagined some freakish monster or deformed monkey at hearing the description." He was also driving this big metal horseless carriage and asking about evil overlords and monsters." That concerned Twilight the most, a deformed monster riding in a horseless carriage and asking if there were any monsters or evil overlords, yeah this guy may be a villain." So where is this… Buddy?"

Pinkie pointed towards Sugarcube corners." He's in my bed, he started acting crazy and then fell over unconscious. So I took him over there since I told him we could have some sweets later on." Twilight decided that now would have been the best time to confront the deformed monkey monster and turned around to shout up stairs." Spike! I'm going over to Sugarcube Corners with Pinkie. Mind the Library!" The dragon called back down." I'll be sure to get the washer ready for when you come back with your dirty clothes." She face palmed and shook he head, that little dragon was at such an age he thought anything was an innuendo." Lets go to your place Pinkie."

/

Sugarcube Corners

Buddy groaned as he awoke his head pounding as if someone was hitting the inside of his skull with sledge hammers. He opened his eyes as he looked around and saw that he was in a bedroom, a girls bed room it looked like. He smiled, it was all a dream, the cops, the portal to another world and talking pink pony. He had just gotten drunk the night before with a chick and she took him home, yes that was it." Thank god…." He looked down at his right hand… feeling something gumming it.

He saw a little alligator, It's jaws clamped around his hand up to his wrist." Oh… it wasn't a dream." He said matter afactly. He then leapt to his feet and waved his hands above his head, the little alligator still holding on even as Buddy screamed like a little girl." It's on my hand!" He flung his right arm around trying to dislodge the creature, who stubbornly held on.

"Well sounds like he's awake." Pinkie Pie said as she walked up the stairs, Twilight right behind her. When they reached the top of the stairs they could see that Buddy was trying to dislodge the alligator with his free hand. "Uh, what is he doing to your pet alligator?" Pinkie smiled and said." Oh their getting to know each other, but we need to talk to Buddy. Come here Gummi." She called to her pet alligator who heard it's momma's voice. Letting go of Buddy's hand to ran over to Pinkie who picked him up and snuggled with the gator.

Buddy was not so welcoming." What the hell just happened?" He asked, staring at his spittle covered, unharmed hand. "Oh that was Gummi, he was just saying hello." Pinkie Pie told him, he looked up from his hand at the pink pony." I hate to ask what he does when he's angry." He shook his head and focused on more important things." Where am I?" He asked and Pinkie responded." Your at Sugercube Corners, sweetest place to be in all Equestria." Twilight stepped forward and spoke." The more important question is who are you and why are you in Equestria?"

Buddy looked at the unicorn, unlike his first twenty minutes in the world which consisted of him acting like an idiot with frayed nerves, he had finally had time to rest till he was sure he was half sane, though the alligator messed him up for a minute. So he thought over what he was going to say before speaking." My name is Buddy and I have no idea why I'm here. Honestly I don't know why I'm here and can you help me figure out why I'm alive?"

Twilight turned to Pinkie." Can you get us some food Pinkie?" The pink pony saluted." You got it Twi!" She then went down stairs and Twilight began walking towards Buddy." Now then I want some honest answers from you now that Pinkie's gone. Is that understood?" Buddy raised up his hands in a non-threatening gesture, he didn't want any trouble not without any contacts… and the truth couldn't hurt him now… if he stayed for more than a few days though he would have to start lying." Go on ahead."

Twilight then started listing off questions as she raised a finger to each one." First what are you. Second where do you come from? Third what was that horseless carriage that you were driving? Forth why did you say you don't know why your alive?" Buddy nodded to each one, finding them easy to answer." I'm a human, you look like some type of two legged horse. I'm from the USA… United States of America on the planet Earth, I've never heard of Equestria and I've got a feeling you never heard of where I'm from either. That was a car, it runs on horse power… no offense. I was being chased off a bridge by the local cops and thought I was going to die. Before you ask it wasn't because of any crime, I just returned to the sheriff's daughter home a day later than I should have."

Twilight held his eyes with a gaze, she watched his movements, looking for jerks or give a ways that he was lying. She didn't see any lies in his body language, he was actually scared of what was happening." Alright then, I don't think your lying to me. But I want you to know I don't trust you." He could understand, after all if a walking talking creature from another world suddenly appeared out of thin air and started talking to him… he would be skeptical about even himself." Hey I'm down with that, just help me figure out what's going on and I'll be out of your hair."

She nodded." I see we want the same thing." She backed away." My name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm Princess Celestia's personal student, she's the ruler of Equestria. Now I want to help you figure out why you're here and maybe find a way for you to return, but I need you to stay here in Ponyvilie. That means you can't run off, get into any trouble-" Which Buddy knew was going to be hard to resist if he was here for more than a few days.-" And do what I say when I say it."

He nodded and lowered his hands." Sure thing Miss Sparkle" Twilight then spoke." Good, now then stay with Pinkie. I'll be back later after I send a letter to the princess." She turned and left passing by Pinkie Pie who was carrying an armful of sweets." Hey were you going I got some food!" She asked her friend, Twilight walked past." I got some important business with the princess." Pinkie frowned and said." Okay." At seeing the cheerful pony looking… so down, Buddy said." Hey Pinkie, I'm still here tell me what you got!" That cheered up Pinkie up and she bounced over to him with the sweets in her hand.

/

Canterlot Royal Palace

It was now mid-day and Princess Celestia was in her private offices having a meeting with prime minister Big Wig."… And about the Griffon Incursion Monument, you want to cut funding to that as well?" Celestia asked, her words carrying across exhaustion, for the past three hours she had been talking… no negotiating with the elected leader of her realm." Yes, its taking away both money and conceptual designers. That money would be better spent paying for several new housing developments in Manehatten." Big Wig said in his posh Manehatten accent.' You mean that money would be better spent giving your friends, family and Mayor Bloomer a bigger bank vault and/or more tax payers. Oh I know your game Big Wig… I just can't be the game master all the time.' Celestia thought.

Big Wig was a unicorn from a long line of Manehattenite nobility and business mogols. Though what made him eligible to be Prime Minister and one from the House of Commons was that he was an illegitimate child from his family, so he had support from both the houses. He had an average body and face, was covered in chestnut coat of fur and had a grey tail. His mane/hair was replaced with a large slick backed purple wig and he wore a grey business suit. Celestia hated the unicorn, after dealing with him for 20 years, two decades of him re-wiring money from the treasury to his pet projects or getting Equestria further into dept with his stimulus packages, she had only contempt for him.

She remembered the old days, the days when she used to be an iron hoofed leader, when she had complete control over her nation… and the fact that it was that very power that almost lead to civil war four centuries ago. To appease her subjects she allowed to share power between herself, a house of lords and a house of common elected ponies. For centuries she and her people were statisfied, until the last eighty years when the houses started to exceed her authority. She was still the head of state, commander and chief of Equestria's armed forces and Princess of her nation, but the two houses realized they could put limits on what and where she could spend money on. She was still rich and had a strong military and secret police… but they were a mere shadow of what they had been. Thus she had been forced to fight tooth and nail for what she needed. Dealing with a bastard like Big Wig just made it worse.

She could do nothing, the money for the memorial wasn't needed for anything precious save to recognize the soldiers who fought and died for her and their families. She would have to fight another day for the money, right now she was just making sure that Big Wig wouldn't take any more from any future military expenditures, she would have to come clean about the Skaven sooner or later but till then she would make damn sure that the army could move at a moment's notice." Of course, though I thi-" She was interrupted when a scroll appeared in the air in front of them. Celestia used her magic to grab it out of air." A moment please Prime Minister." She stood and left the office before Big Wig could reply.

A moment to herself in the hall way Celestia sighed and pinched the bridge of her muzzle. She then opened the letter and began reading the contents." Dear Princess Celestia. Today Pinkie Pie found a creature wandering the road outside of Ponyvillie and brought it to her home at Sugercube Corners. It says its name is Buddy and that it is a human." Celestia stopped reading when she read the word 'human', it had to be… couldn't be? She continued reading." I never seen a human before and what few references in my history books that do mention humans don't mention a description. The human 'Buddy' is around 6 feet tall, he doesn't have a coat of fur or tail, his skin is of an off pink coloration and his hair is blond. To tell you the truth he looks like a monkey in clothes. He says that he from a place called the United States of America on a world called Earth. He also has a horseless carriage which he says runs on horsepower, maybe he uses magical power within this vehicle that traps horses? He also has no idea why he is in our nation, he admits that he was being chased by the local police and says this was because of a sheriffs daughter. I believe he is withholding information since he mentioned to Pinkie Pie something about an evil overlord. I humbly await your reply on what to do with this Human. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle."

Celestia lowered the scroll, her mind was racing at the implications of a human in Equestria, especially now when threats not seen in an age were gathering. She needed to get into contact with this 'Buddy', she could use her student Twilight… but she had this unfortunate tendency to overblow situations and she didn't want her learning about a truly dire threat to Equestria just yet. So Celestia had to use another way to get into contact with the human. She smiled as she remembered her old student Lonestar and her familiar. Celestia turned and entered her office." Big Wig, the meeting is canceled there is an urgent matter of state I must attend to." When Big Wig turned and started to protest Celestia laid down the law." I am still your boss, when I say leave my presence, get the hell out of the room." Scowling the prime minister did what his Princess told him to, he closed to the door to the private office with a curse leaving Celestia alone.

With Big Wig out of her hair, the princess used a feathered pen and a piece of parchment as she wrote back to her student." My Dearest Student, Twilight. I would like to thank you for bringing to my attention the fact that there is a human in our land. From the description you have given me I am sure that this person is indeed a human. I do have two favors to ask of you when dealing with him though. Firstly do not be confrontational with him, if he feels threaten then he will not reveal much more information about himself. Secondly I will be sending an old friend of mine to question him in depth about his circumstances, one who knows a great deal about humans and why Buddy may have come to our world. I will keep you informed Twilight. Your Truly Princess Celestia."

She rolled the scroll and then in a puff of magic sent it to her student. Celestia then took another piece of paper and dipped her pen in ink. She had another letter to send, this one to a dragon.

/

Sugercube Corners

Buddy groaned as he awoke again, his chest bear and back on a wooden surface. As he tried to move he found his arms chained above his head and ankles shackled. He looked and saw he was in a dank, dark room." Good to see you awake Buddy, because I've got a question." Pinkie stepped forward, her hair was long and straight and she wore a leather apron." Pinkie wha… what's happening?" Asked Buddy, in a flash of steel he could feel a knife underneath his chin." I'll be asking the questions here." Buddy was shaking in terror, his eyes wide in fear, he kept silent as Pinkie Pie asked." Why do you think that they call it a hack saw, when you doing hacking with a knife?" To illustrate her point she brought her knife up and was about to bring it down upon his chest.

Buddy startled awake when Pinkie Pie shook him." Hey you okay, you were having a bad dream." She told him. He looked first at Pinkie, then down at his body finding himself full clothed and just laying against the wall." I'm good… just a nightmare is all." He looked and saw all the remains of the sweets that he had had eaten with the pony." Musta been all the candy from the sugerhigh, ya know?" She nodded." Yup I get some sweet dreams instead of nightmares though!"

"Well good for yo-" That was when a red dragon, about Buddy's height came rushing up the stairs from the store. He was dressed in a pair of loose, homemade, burlap pants and was naked from the waist up. In his right hand was a crumpled scroll and his eyes looked half crazed. He was panting as he spoke." Are you Buddy?" The human nodded." Uh yeah, how can I help you?" The dragon walked to Buddy and spoke." My name is Sparks, I've been sent by Princess Celestia. I need to talk to you about why you're here."

/

**A/N: Don't get your hopes up for an update anytime soon.**


	2. And This is What We Got

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. So here's the second chapter of the story, any surprise? Also Spark's is OmegamanX's character not mine. Anywho I just want to thank Medchtsia for giving the first review of the story. Alright onto the second chapter then!**

/

_Under a rock near Ponyvillie _

Sparks was a dragon. At one time he was more than a dragon, he was the familiar of Madam Lonestar, a former student of Princess Celestia. He had been born when his master made his egg hatch and had been attached to her side for the rest of her life, never growing older than a dragon child due to a linking spell to his master. Though he never aged his master did and only a few years ago did she die, broken hearted at seeing her prophecy never being realized. With his master dead, a master he loved like his own mother, the spell was broken that linked them and he was allowed to grow, now he had the appearance of dragon teenager.

His limbs were long, almost out of proportion to his body, he had a snake like body and was growing a black fu man chu, his scales were red and eyes gold. He wore a pair of slacks made of burlap sacks. He did have money left over from Lonestar, but he used it only for food and for the hope that a hero would arrive and he could set him up as soon as possible with funds.

The heroes… a pair of them to be precise, the first to be a great magic user that cold cause a hurricane of sorcery and the other a noble selfless warrior who would bring fire and destruction upon the enemies of Equestria. But they never came, after decades of waiting none came, even when Lonestar had set up a portal to entice and bring them into the world it never worked. She died telling Sparks that she had failed and left her horn to him, telling him that if a hero did arrive it was for him to use in the coming battles.

So he inherited Lonestar's home which was placed underneath a large bolder, it was a complex of tunnels and dry rooms, perfectly warm and cozy unlike a dirty hole in the ground. Sparks kept it clean while he awaited company, but it was very lonely underneath the earth and he only had contact with the outside world once a month when he went shoping. He had a girlfriend once when Lonestar was alive but she had moved away to study to become a teacher and the closet that he to friends were the Cakes at Sugercube Corners since he met them when he went out for grocery's.

Sparks was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book when suddenly he burped up a scroll. He was surprised when that happened, it had been years since he had received a message from the princess, ever since he told of Lonestars demise…. 'Wait Princess Celestia sent me a message'. Upon the realization he reached out in a blur of movement and opened the scroll.

' Dear Sparks.' The letter began.' It has come to my attention that a human named Buddy has recently arrived in Equestria .' Sparks felt his entire body shake as he read the first sentence, finally the wait may have been over.' My student Twilight Sparkle has found him Ponyvillie where he arrived from another world this morning. He spoke about slaying evil overlords and monsters, so may already know of his destiny in this land. I need you to inform him of the danger's that lurk in this land and also to determine if he really is the one we've been waiting for. He is currently at Sugercube Corners being looked over by Pinkie Pie. See to him immediately and send me your findings after investigating this human. Your Benevolent Ruler, Princess Celestia."

Sparks sat in stunned disbelief, finally letting the facts worm their way into his mind that his vigilance was now over, that he finally had a task instead of waiting year's. He had a purpose now and he could make Lonestar's memory not be in vain. He stood up from the table and gripped his scroll in one hand, then rushed to his bedroom. Once there he grabbed a messengers bag and slung it over his shoulder, then ran out of his bed room and through the corridors of his home, pushing a leaver that would move the bolder covering the entrance as he ran by.

He ran out of the entrance and onto the nearby dirt road to ponyvillie. After an hour of running, not wanting to miss a second of his new task, he made it to the town, his breath heavy as he entered Sugercube Corners." Oh hi there Sparks, didn't expect to see you so soon." Said Mr. Cake from behind the counter." Where's… Pinkie…." Sparks panted." Upstairs with her new strange looking friend, so what can I…." Before he could finish Sparks used a burst of speed and ran up the stairs to the second floor of pastry shop.

He rushed into the room and his eyes scanned the room looking for the human. He saw him laying on the ground, it was indeed a he, his body looking like the illustrations for a human male in Lonestar's book's. Spark's was panting as he spoke." Are you Buddy?" The human nodded, a question expression coming onto his face." Uh yeah, how can I help you?" The dragon walked up to Buddy and spoke." My name is Sparks, I've been sent by Princess Celestia. I need to talk to you about why you're here."

/

Buddy heard those words and leaned his head back against the wall resting it. He spoke with relief." Finally." He then grounded his feet and stood up in a jump." Alright Sparky, what do I have to do to get out of this ponified version of hell?" Then from the side he heard Pinkie." Hey!" He turned to her." No offense and thanks for taking care of me, but I want to finish up what I was brought here for and get on home… oh…." Then he remembered what was waiting for him back home, an arrest warrant most likely or an angry sheriff with a shotgun with a wedding planned out. He chuckled sheepishly." Ah I'm going to have to re-think that." He turned back to Sparks." Al'right explain to me why I'm here."

Sparks was surprised by the human's manner, his attitude suggested that he already knew the endgame, like there was a reward for him at the end of his task. He questioned the human." First tell me why… why you think I know a way to return you home after you finished your quest?" Buddy nodded and grinned." Oh I read a lot of sci-fi and fantasy books when I was a little younger, I'm also a fan of TV Tropes but that doesn't matter, I understand how these stories work. A hero arrives in another land where he is greeted by a mentor usually some old guy with a beard in a bath robe, said mentor is mysterious and mentions a prophecy that the hero is part of. The poor bastard… that's me in this case usually says ' but I just want to go home' or 'screw you, that's your own problem', but eventually comes around. The hero then receives a magical item from the mentor for his journey. Along the way he picks up a side kick, then one of the local girls, most likely a warrior hack slash princess and defeats an evil overlord and his army. He is then given the option to stay on as king and/or return home with the lesson's he had learned along he way becoming a better person. Does this sound familiar?"

The dragon was wide eyed and stunned, his mouth gapped open to speak but no words came out. Buddy may not of known the details of why he was here but he understood the context. He was right about a lot of points, with Sparks supposed to fill in on the mentor portion, a magical artifact like Lonestar's horn and about defeating a powerful army. This shocked the dragon more when he realized that it made sense as well. After a few moments of silence Pinkie Pie spoke." Ooo, your good Buddy." He crossed his arms and smirked." Nah, I'm gene savvy." Buddy then snapped his fingers in front of Spark's eyes." Hello earthling to Spark's, you got a job to do mentor."

The dragon snapped out of his doldrums and looked at the human." What?" He asked." You were going to say why I'm here remember?" Buddy said and Spark's realized it was time for him to answer some question." Of course please walk with me." The dragon turned and began walking down the stairs, Buddy turned to Pinkie and said." Catch you later Pinkie." He waved as he left and she said." Come back and visit 'kay!" He called over his shoulder." Sure thing!"

/

As the pair walked out of Sugercube Corners, Sparks started to explain the situation to Buddy." You are right about the prophecy, but had a few things other things off." As Buddy walked along with the dragon he nodded." Thought so, what are they?" Sparks then said." First off your right that you have to defeat an evil army, no Overlord just yet though." Buddy sounded disappointed." Ah, I was hoping that I could take over for him, I love ordering Minions around and especially against baby seals." Sparks stopped in his tracks and gave a look to the human that said 'are you serious'. Buddy chuckled." Just a reference to an old game I used to play, nothing to worry about… or do you? Dun dun duuuun!"

"Did you hit your head when you came through the portal or were you born this way?" Sparks asked, this was no time to be joking when the fate of an entire world hung the balance." Well I think I may of given myself a concussion when I met Pinkie." Buddy replied and Sparks shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.' Stay calm, for Madam Lonestar's sake.' He thought before continuing." Anyway, I have something for you." He then reached into his bag and picked out Lonestar's unicorn horn, it's base was mounted on a wooden handle." Please take this." Buddy looked at it, then at Sparks." I'm sorry but I need to see some flowers, go out on a few dates and rethink my sexuality before I touch your horn." With his free hand Spark's face palmed himself." It's my master's horn, she gave it to me before she died and said that you would need it in the battles ahead. It's a magic wand."

"Oh." Buddy said taking the horn with respect, then holding it up." So… just swish and flick?" He asked and before Sparks could say no, Buddy did just that. To Spark's surprise there wasn't a powerful tornado or tsunami of magical power. Lonestar had said that humans with no magic training had at least some innate ability to cast spell's, and combined with her horn anyone could cause a magical reaction to happen."Nothing happened." Buddy waved the wand around with nothing happening." You think that it would at least become a light saber, maybe it's a dud." Spark's blew smoke out of his nose at those words and took back the wand." It wasn't meant for you then." He said stuffing the wand into his pack again.

"Well if it wasn't meant for me then who was that horn for." Buddy asked the agitated dragon." It was meant for another hero that was supposed to come here… but never did." Buddy raised an eyebrow." Hold on, so I'm not supposed to be the only human here?" Sparks nodded and then waved his hand around showing Buddy the Ponyvillie residents who were staring at the human with curiosity." If there were anymore humans do you think they would be looking at you like your some sort of freak?" Buddy snorted." This coming from a 6' foot tall dragon." Then he remembered that there still was a question that needed to be answered." So I wasn't supposed to be the only hero here, correct?"

"Yes." Said Sparks." There was supposed to be another hero, the thing is he died while still a child. So we're left with you and apparently you're the one who's forte is not magic, so you must be the warrior." Buddy shook his head in disbelief." Uh… does some mixed martial art's I learned from my dad count? Because if you were expecting a knight in shining armor or some samurai sword master, I don't think I can live up to your expectations." Then a moment later." Also before you set me up with a trainer, I just want you to know my dad did try military school and they threw me out in the first week." Spark's tail twitched in annoyance." So… your telling me you have next to no skill's when confronted with a life threating situation and your ill-suited to learn from the masters in becoming a warrior?"

"Exactly." Buddy said. Sparks threw up his arms and yelled." Sweet Celestia give me strength to deal with this insufferable human!" Buddy saw the dragon actions and heard his desperate plea, then decided to poke him a little more." So enjoying your job as the mentor?" Spark's turned to Buddy snorting fire. It dawned on the human that he had prodded the dragon too much and just lit his fuse. Quickly deciding that now wasn't the time to get fried by a fire breathing dragon on his first day in a new world, it was time to diffuse the situation." Ah, maybe if I get into the right set of clothes then the magic might work. Back in my world witchs have to dress up in order to perform their magic."

That seemed to placate the dragon." Fine." He said." Were near the fashion boutique anyway." Sparks then stormed off, a trail of smoke lead on behind him, towards the boutique. Buddy followed along and saw the dragon enter the store, yelling." We have an emergency." Buddy piped in behind the dragon, raising a hand up and pointing a finger down at Sparks, without the dragon knowing." A fashion emergency." He said. At hearing the words 'fashion emergency', the shop's owner a certain white coated, purpled haired unicorn turned to the pair of men." Oh my this is an fashion emergency." She declared looking at Sparks.

Buddy took her in as she walked up to them. Unlike the two other pony's he had met today, who were dressed well and had decent bodies though with horse like features, this pony exuded classy sexuality. She wore a pair of diamond ear rings and was dressed in a one piece red dress, its skirt going as far as mid-thigh, her top being a low cut zipper letting a good deal of cleavage out, the dress just barely containing her supple womanly curves and Buddy questioned psychics on how she got her hoofs into high heels!

"Come with me darling this needs immediate attention." She grabbed Sparks arm and pulled him into the shop." Wait, I'm not supposed to be- agh!" He was thrown into a dressing room." Really now, burlap slacks, those have never been in fashion." She threw a suit his way." Put that on darling and we can begin trying out new clothes." Sparks caught the suit and spoke." But listen miss-" That was when the white unicorn spoke again." Oh that reminds me." She reached into the dressing room and grabbed the top of Spark's pants and ripped them off in a one quick motion." Hey!" The dragon shouted at being de-pants." Oh don't cry to much over that sorry pair of trousers." She said, throwing them into a trash bin. Buddy smirked and said." Now unless you want to walk around with everyone looking at your dragon ball's I suggest that you change."

Spark's grumbled and started to get dress, while outside of the dressing room Rarity turned to Buddy." Why I never seen you here before." She said to him." Yeah, I'm new here, miss…?" She smiled and held out a hand." Rarity." She spoke as he gripped her hand." Buddy. It's a pleasure to meet you" He said looking at her blue eyes." I'm done." Spark's walked out of the dressing room with a scowl on his face. He was dressed in a black and white three piece suit with tie." If you had a top hat I'm sure you can put on the ritz, but…." Rarity nodded." Indeed that is not your color." She took off another outfit from the rack and pressed it into Spark's arms, turned him around and pushed him back into the dressing room.

"So what brings you and your friend to Ponyvillie?" Rarity asked." Well to tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure myself, something about a magic portal, a dragon and a kingdom falling into ruin, but I'm not worried about it to much, bunch of hocus pocus. Spark's is supposed to be my… minder while I'm here, I think he's going to attempt to teach me the finer points of your society. Though I can already tell your quite fine." He said, letting his charm ooz out a little. She may have been an anthropomorphic being, which turned him off from considering a roll in the hay with her, but damn did that body beg to be flirted. She gave a lady like giggle." Oh my, thank you."

Still cursing, Sparks left the dressing room again, this time dressed as an buffalo chief." Really?" Buddy snickered." Well you would fit right in with the people of the village." Rarity bit her lip." But maybe not so much Ponyvillie." Once more she forced him into the room." So what brings you to my shop in particular?" Rarity asked Buddy, he then remembered that there indeed was a reason why he and his new dragon companion had come to the shop." Oh yeah, you see I'm looking for some robes, preferably mystical but no stars embodied on them." Rarity cupped her chin in though." I think I have something." She went over to the rack and after sifting though several outfits chose one in particular. A black outfit that looked to be off the set off… Buddy smirked at the design." I so gotta try this on." Then he pulled on his outfit over his clothes and had just finished doing so when Sparks walked out of his room.

Sparks was dressed in a light green and blue kimono, the top a little open to allow his scales to breath. He looked like a dragon who was a member of the yakuza, though the outfit did match him fairly well. Buddy on the other hand was dressed in a black outfit that made him look like a certain Jedi from a galaxy far far away. Buddy couldn't help but see the similarity's and said in his best Luke Skywalker impression." But master yoda, I didn't know she was my sister." He looked at the horse and dragon." Sorry had to get that out of my system. Anyway the wand please Sparks." The dragon then handed over the wand to Buddy who held it in his light hand." Right let's see if this works." He then waved the wand, half expecting a beam of light to appear. But nothing happened he shrugged and handed the wand back to Sparks." Was worth a try." Buddy then started to undress.

Rarity spoke to Sparks." You know that outfit suits you quite well." Sparks looked down at his clothes and grudging nodded." They do… thank you for the clothes miss Rarity. How much is this going to be?" Rarity looked at the outfit, her mind doing some calculations." 150 bits." Sparks opened the pack and took out a single large gold coin with a emerald in the middle and a smaller silver coin with a ruby in its middle." This should be able to cover it." He handed them to her and she nodded." Thank you mister Sparks. Please don't be a stranger and come back here for all your fashion needs." Sparks nodded and made for the door." Thank you." He said. Buddy hung the up the outfit on the rack and said to Rarity." It was a pleasure meeting you miss Rarity, I'll be sure to come back here for any fashion and any other needs I might develop." He wink at her before leaving the store. Charming the unicorn in the process.

/

"So where's your home?" Buddy asked Spark's as they walked along a dirt path to the outskirts of Ponyvillie, the road lined with appletrees, a blonde haired Pegasus flying high above them eating a muffin." It's a few miles away and will take us to night fall to get there. We need to get some grocery's first since I don't think you'll like what have to eat." Buddy looked at the dragon." Mice?" He shook his head." Nope, gemstones." Buddy raised an eyebrow." I knew people had expensive eating habits but that takes the cake." Spark's actually chuckled for the first time today." You should see the cakes that I make, they make fruit cakes look like angel cakes."

Buddy gave a smile then asked." Strange place for a grocery store if you ask me." Spark's nodded." That's because we're not going to one, their closed today as well as the markets. We're going to Sweet Apple Acres, it's a family farm that specializes in apple products."

As if to punctuate that point they could see around the bend that there was a pony that kicked an apple tree, the apples falling into neat baskets." Ah and there's one of the Apple's as well." Sparks spoke seeing her at work. Buddy then asked." So this is an apple farm run by a family of Apples?" Spark's then added." With apple themed names."

"Sounds Appletizing." Buddy punned as they approached the female Apple family member. Buddy could see her clearly now, she was about 5'7 and had a coat of orange fur with long blonde hair. She wore a cowboy hat, a green flannel shirt that was tied around her waist covering her double C chest and a pair of cutoff jeans that were bootylicious to say the least with a trio of apples on the back. Again he was reminded of Rarity and how much body wise these pony's looked like humans, but still their heads and hoofs….

"Hello Applejack." Spark's spoke to the girl, she turned to them and squinted." Oh hi there Sparks, havn't seen you in a while. Who's your friend?" She looked tried like she had been working for a few days non-stop." Oh this is Buddy, I'm supposed to be his guide while he's in Equestria. Tell me is your brother or Granny Smith up at the farm, I would like to by some of your stock." She nodded, wiping sweat from her brow." They sure are, my brother is taking care of some bill's back at the farm since he's hurt his ribs."

"How did that happen, cider press mishap?" Buddy asked Applejack, trying to sound smart." Na, he lost a bet and had to wear Granny's girdle." Sparks laughed at that." I'm surprised he didn't break his ribs if he tried to fit into that." Applejack and waved him off." Ayup, sorry but I can't chat, need to get this harvest in while Applebucking Season is still going on." She went back to picking up a bushel of apples as Sparks and Buddy continued on their way." She's a nice girl, bit of an workaholic though." Sparks said." Terrible disease that." Buddy spoke while looking over shoulder, getting a wonderful view of Applejack's backside as she loaded a cart." What's that?" Spark's asked the human." Workaholism." Buddy replied with a grin.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Spark's said, pointing up the road a ways to a large farm house." But I will say that were here." Buddy saw the farm and nodded in approval of its size. It was a sprawling complex but still had a family air to it. On the house's front porch he could just make out a green coated pony on a rocking chair." Granny Smith?" The human made reference to the old girl rocking back and forth. Sparks nodded." Granny Smith."

As they approached the farm Granny Smith called out to the dragon." Sparky? Wha'cha young whipper snapper like you do'in here? I didn't think we would see you for another month." Spark's waved to her." Yeah, well I'm not exactly young. Don't forget I'm just over half your age." She slapped her leg and crackled." And that still makes you younger than my first grand kid. Now who's your friend there, he got the mange?" She noted the lack of fur on Buddy's skin. Sparks shook his head." No he's a human from another land… don't know exactly where though."

"A human eh? Never heard of one of them before." Sparks agreed." Yes, now I was hoping to see about buying some fine apples if that's alright with you?" She nodded enthustiactly standing up slowly with the help of her rocker." Sure thing, your friend can wait out here on one of the rockers though." She walked away and Buddy took up her offer, sitting on the rocker while the pair slowly made their way to a storage shack. As he leaned back, rocking the chair slowly, resting he could feel like there we're a pair of eyes on him. He looked around slowly seeing no one watching him to his front, nor to his right but when he looked to his left he saw someone duck down below the porch. He knew this person was still there because he could see their red hair and bow.

Then he heard a deep sounding male voice." Applebloom." Buddy turned and saw that a tall and broad shoulder draft pony, who was almost as broad as he was half tall, was standing by the door to Buddy's right. The man had a red coat of fur and blonde hair, he looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, he wore a pair of blue jeans and a flannel shirt. Popping up from the left side of the porch Buddy now could see a little girl that was about 11 years old. She had a yellowish coat of fur with red hair, she wore a red shirt under some coverall' suspenders." Ah Big Mac, can't I look at the critter? He looks pretty strange and ah never seen him around here before."

Big Mac crossed his arms and gave a disapproving glare at Applebloom. She pouted." But I wasn't bothering him." Buddy spoke and said." Uh I don't mind her looking." Big Mac then looked at his sister and after a moment nodded to her. She smiled and sat at the edge of the porch as her big brother asked a question." So what bring's you here stranger?"

"A dragon brought me here." Big Mac rolled his eyes as Applebloom giggled." He meant why are you here, I heard that Spark's say you're a human, what's a human?" Buddy thought about how he should say this, sure to the older people he met he could be a little more truthful but this was a kid…. He decided to answer one of her questions." Well you see a human is an ape." She looked at him suspiciously." But I thought apes were supposed to be hairier."

"Well not humans, its kinda difficult to explain… let just say were a bit bald." Applebloom covered her mouth and her entire body shook with barely contained laughter, while her brother smiled." So I take it your Applejack's brother and sister?" Buddy asked the pair, who nodded back." You do know she looks like she hasn't had a moments rest and about to collapse right?" Big Mac sighed a 'Eeyup' and Applebloom said." I know, I tried offering her some help but she said no. It's like she wants to buck the entire farm by her lonesome."

"She's just stubborn is all." Granny Smith said, using her walker to walk up next to porch, Sparks right next to her with a pair of filled bags." Just give her a few more hours and she'll be callin' in her friends while she takes a breather. I'm pretty sure that she'll talk to them at the award ceremony tomorra." She added walking up the stairs, at which point Buddy stood up and allowed Granny to sit back in her rocker." Ah nice and warm." She licked her lips as she rested her bottom on the rocker.

"We'll be leaving then." Sparks said, turning and already leaving. Buddy stayed behind." Nice to meet y'all, maybe I'll see you some time later?" Applebloom smiled and said." Hope so mister." Big Mac nodded and Granny Smith snored. Buddy then joined Sparks on the road back to Ponyvillie.

/

At the later end of the afternoon the pair were a mile away from Ponyvillie when Buddy saw his car, untouched." Finally we'll be able to get to your place faster, hopefully you don't mind me staying with you, no place to stay right?" Sparks gave a resigned sigh and said." I don't mind, Madam Lonestar said to look after the Heroes… after all that's my job the mentor, isn't that right mister TV Tropes?"

"Yep, so when does world saving training begin?" Asked Buddy, sounding like a know it all. " That depends, have you ever heard of the Skaven, man of the Empire?" Buddy stopped walking and asked." Skavawhatnow? Also I'm not from any Empire, why would you think that?" At those words Sparks stopped moving, he felt a shiver run all the way up his spine and through is extremity's. He felt fear because of what this represented." Lonestar made the portal to the wrong world."


End file.
